


Deluge

by Katrea



Series: Unfaithful [1]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Seishirou/Subaru - Freeform, once again more gagging sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrea/pseuds/Katrea
Summary: The end of a very, very, happy dream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet I wrote from an AU between my boyfriend and I. Subaru is a married man (to Seishirou), but ends up having an affair with Kamui who has no idea. Ouch, I can feel my wounds opening.

_“Just who were those flowers for? We don’t sell them often…"_

Kamui hadn’t really thought much about it in the beginning. A shy, sheepish man wandering into his shop with a request for flowers. It came naturally to Kamui, flower arrangement. It came naturally to how his fingers picked the stems, cutting accordingly, agile trims and gentle caressing of the petals. It was no wonder why Subaru had felt anything at all for him in the first place.

_"They…were for someone, you said. Yes?”_

Karen approached the boy not too long after, Subaru not even remembering to give Kamui his name on the first day. He was just a boy, a young man to be exact. Didn’t give much time to think about Subaru, other than the fact he was handsome. You don’t get many handsome, _pretty_ , men in the store like that. Karen, warm yet complacent, wished to witness Kamui’s natural magic, and compassionate touches. Arranging flowers…for a man? _That man?_ Kamui choked.

_“You…you lied to me?”_

His name is Subaru. Subaru Sumeragi.

_“You’re married? And you never said anything?”_

Ten years older. Refined, much more than Kamui himself was. The boy was only seventeen.

_“Not even before and after we **fucked?** ”_

And the boy gave this man _everything._

_“When you first took me out.”_

White frosting which trailed slowly across his lips. Tongue licking a bit off his finger tips, followed by a soft sound of pleasure. Did this man really bring the boy a cake, as a token of gratitude? _Who does this?_ Kamui thinks. Who in the right mind would be so kind, so…sleepily affectionate. _Wait, lunch?_ Subaru offered lunch. Subaru offered wanting to take him out. Subaru offered his hand, offered the passenger seat to his car. Offered his kindness, his smile, his attention, _his love,_ without even knowing it.

“When you got me the small cake. When you kept visiting me. Touched hands; _the warmth, the comfort…You…didn’t say…. **anything.** ”_

Subaru Sumeragi was a married man. A man long lost forgotten the hazy memories of love, burned away in a stagnant, worthless marriage. But when his lips are pressed against Kamui’s cheek, when their lips are touching together, or fingers intertwined against the creamy sheets; Subaru remembers. He remembers through Kamui’s honest confession of love. The flustered cheeks and the heated, damp bodies pressed together from the passionate sex they just had. _I…never loved another, but I love you, Subaru. I love you…I love you, I love you. I love you, I really love you._ Subaru had not felt this way in ages, the tenderness of love; and the death that comes with dishonesty.

_“Did you love him?”_

Subaru knows that he is Kamui’s first love. His first kiss, his first touches, his first experience at the romantic reality of this world, and his first heartbreak. Anger, hostility and the animosity given to him from a deep sea of despair in Kamui’s violet eyes. Subaru knows this is divine punishment, a hellish ending to the pain he felt within himself, and most of all– Kamui’s. Facing rejection and anguish, the boy’s heartbroken bitterness is a curse that will repeatedly scream up Subaru’s back. All because he will never hate this pretty, no, _beautiful_ man. _You are…beautiful_ , _Subaru._

For the lies and betrayal that brought down the curtain of reality, crushing this fantasy; Subaru knows that this boy, his **[former]** lover, will never bring the tears of hatred upon him. Bedeviled, Kamui lives in truth of his first love, never forgetting, never willing. A locked box of undesirable feelings twist and turn in his stomach; love is a disease. Kamui cannot bring himself to hating Subaru. He can only love, and love, and love, until there is no more to give.

And that will not be until he is dead.


End file.
